


Second Draft

by primeideal



Series: Mega Mis [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Barricade Day, Gen, Mega Mis, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/primeideal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More "Mega Mis" songs for book characters who missed the musical cut. Complete for now, but I can always add more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Azelma

Here in this land of endless plains  
There is no castle nor a keep  
But in my dreams, across the deep  
I see another world's remains.

Everyone's in a happy mood,  
Everyone's full of drinks and food,  
Everyone shouts and grins and cheers,  
Nobody fights through silent tears.

There is a lady on that shore  
Holds me and dances 'cross the floor  
She's kind to hear and she's sweet to view.  
She says, "my love, would I could be with you!"

I know a place forever lost.  
Why am I trapped by distant skies?  
Don't understand, no one explains  
So I just echo these refrains.


	2. Petit Gervais

How do you do? My name's Gervais  
Please would you give me back my sous.  
I know that it has rolled away.  
And it belongs to me, not you.  
This is my cash that you have underfoot  
And I can tell it's no mistake.  
This was not just a simple blunder, foot  
Please step aside so I can take  
Back my coin, piece of white.  
Move, all right?  
Move, all right?

(and, years later, the reprise)

Look out for Mayor Madeleine  
He has more coins than he can keep.  
Once he gave me a sou or ten  
Wasn't a chimney I need sweep.  
He could have built a pretty gallery  
But he just gives it all away.  
I don't know where he earned his salary  
But go collect a bit today.  
Come and say, Savoyard  
Yes we are, yes we are!


	3. Mabeuf

Here,  
Out in our city,  
A child is pacing,  
Learning the world,  
Learning his place.

God, I give thanks that  
He soon shall learn all  
The love of an embrace,  
The love of an emrace.

He makes his way through the streets  
I make my way through each page,  
And I shall tell him the tale of each battle  
Its love and its rage.  
Oh what a joy to meet such a man  
In my old age!

Books  
In their multitudes  
Scarce to be sold off  
Filling my bookshelves  
With order and truth.  
You are my portals to  
Flowers and trees  
In my age and my youth  
In my age and my youth.

You're full of stories and facts  
You're full of research and tales  
And each in its season says more and says more  
And their light never fails  
When times will change and kings will fall  
Your truth avails!

And so it will be,  
For so you are written  
And in heaven, it's just the same.  
For in the Book of Life, the righteous  
Will read their name!

Lord, bless this child  
That I may know him  
Through sounds and looks  
As I have been blessed by you.  
Until then  
I thank you for my books.


End file.
